


You're Too Much

by elbatross



Series: We won't agree on snow or flame, but we'll agree on love [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Heat Miser!Erik, M/M, Miserverse, Pining, Snow Miser!Charles, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elbatross/pseuds/elbatross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter's on it's way, and it's nearly the time of the year for the Snow Miser work his magic on his own. Erik isn't looking forward to having the season to himself in the south when he could be warming up to Charles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> Simply put, a fusion with "The Year Without a Santa Claus" minus the plot and relation. Erik was almost the Snow Miser, but something about his temper and red stubble screamed otherwise. Originally posted on [tumblr](http://anisoptemptest.tumblr.com) and unbetaed.

He’d always been Mr. Ten Below, even with all the nice things people had to say about him. Quite frankly, Charles was just cold. It was in his nature to be, especially considering it was his job. Sure, people couldn’t get as close as he’d liked without getting a little frostbitten here and there, but he still didn’t regret who he was and the joy that would find the faces of children every winter when snowflakes floated down to their tongues.

Somebody had to be the one to bring the snow, and no one was better suited to it than Charles Xavier. Charles with his bright blue eyes and equally blue cardigan, and his warm smile even as he breathed pure frost, and that lovely snow white skin that would look so much better scorched with marks and fingertips-

Erik frowned, smoke billowing from his nostrils as he watched the other man touch windowsills and grace them with slick ice from afar. The air around the area was already starting to take on a chill, all but Erik’s little station of burnt grass and dried branches. Someone would have nice firewood that night. He sighed and watched the one and only Snow Miser go about his work, the time of year already appropriate for a little cold weather. 

It was the bane of his existence made even worse by the fact that soon he wouldn’t even be allowed to spy on Charles as he spread snow and joy around. Nothing could be more infuriating or make his blood boil more than the winter, even though that gave him the chance to spread his summer to other parts of the world. Not even being in his element could compare to being with the man he dreamed of kissing until steam blew out their ears, but at least summer was something he could actually have. Erik grit his teeth and huffed again before turning to head off to his lair and devise a plan. This year, he’d have his kiss, even if it cost him his title. There was no one in the land more fiery than the Heat Miser, and if anyone tried to be Erik would probably melt them on the spot.

His house was a cave under ground, warm and steamy with his minions all around. There was Alex, a little fire imp with the ability to set all of Erik’s turtlenecks on fire and set him off, and yet another named Angel who’d been able to spit fire onto every surface with plans for wooing Charles and turn them to ash. The others around weren’t much better, but at least those two tried to help, and when it came to Erik and his luck that was all he could really ask for. He plopped on his throne when he returned, taking a scalding mug of coffee from an imp and sipping it down. 

“Went to see Charles again, Miser Erik?” Angel propped her chin in her hands and leaned on the arm of his chair, a grin on her face. Erik rolled his eyes, brooding into his drink. “You know, you should be heading down south right about now. Autumn is almost over, Erik. You don’t have any time to waste unless you actually WANT Charles to cover the world in a sheet of ice. Poor lions wouldn’t be used to such a chill.”

“I know, Angel. I just need more time,” he muttered, running fingers through his hair. The thought of Charles fretting over harming animals that weren’t meant for his cold was troubling, but then again that would mean the man would come begging for his help at any price. Erik started to grin, earning a concerned frown from Angel.

“Erik, no. Whatever you’re thinking, stop it right now and put those teeth away. You have one more day to figure out what you want to do about the Charles situation before I’m getting Alex to help drag you down south. One day, Erik, that’s it.” She topped off his coffee and straightened the high neck of his sweater. “And a little advice from an imp to a Miser, wear the purple one next time. Not everyone is attracted to men who dress like a briquette.” 

—-

Mr. Hundred-and-One was in business the next day, the forecast predicted to be a bit chilly in the morning and evening with sun all day. Not that he followed the rules all the time (Wichita was a one time thing, and Charles still wasn’t impressed), but Charles liked having some sort of order to go by during the spring and fall since they had to share. Erik made sure everything was in order once Charles started with his morning frost, keeping enough distance to watch him once again without destroying his work. He was careful to make the crystals just glimmer in his light rather than melt, and nearly melted himself when the shimmer reached Charles’s eyes. There was the temptation to overheat the land all day and go above fifty degrees despite the forecast more than once, but then he saw the man of his affections fan himself with pink cheeks and hair curled with sweat and remembered his goal.

He hardly managed to keep the area at forty seven degrees or get any closer to Charles that day, his attendants casting glares in his direction as their boss continued to overheat. Erik was ready to melt them away himself, even the big furry one, but Charles’s delicate wave and heat exhausted smile kept him from getting too hot headed in the moment. Nothing more could be done save for wave back and continue to keep the town warm enough for their final day before Charles had free reign with his frost. A cold wind blew in Erik’s direction to ruffle his hair and attempt to nip at the warm skin beneath his turtleneck, but he waved it off as Emma or Raven teasing him for oogling at their Miser. There was no possible way that Charles would get so playful with someone so different, he thought. They weren’t as close as Alex and the wood spirit Darwin, who allowed his leaves to be burned off every fall by Alex’s touch in return for the extra gentle warmth in the spring as they grew back. No, he and Charles could hardly be together as they worked through those seasons, always at war with one another and never wanting the same thing. They were brothers in power over elements, but even then they were too different to be together for long, even in nature. 

Erik suspected that Angel was right. He didn’t have time to waste chasing after Charles like a doting child. He was the Heat Miser, ruler of warmth and flame. There was no room for a little bit of cold in his life. When the evening came, he surrendered all to the chill and took his leave, going home to pack his board shorts and tank tops.

—-

Erik didn’t expect to see a flushed and freckled Charles at his door the next morning, but it worried him a little. The man was practically melting in his cardigan, huffing and panting as little coals burnt endlessly against his skin. He was half tempted to push Charles away from the heat to save him, realizing that his touch would most likely only make things worse. 

“Charles, leave now.” He kept his voice firm, thankful for the sunglasses framing his face he’d donned in preparation for his trip. There was another gasp for breath, then a clammy hand on his. Charles yelped, but kept a firm hold on Erik’s hand. 

“You’re leaving today. It’s not even officially winter yet.”

“But it’s late enough that I can go.” He swept a lock of Charles hair behind an ear, watching the seam rise off of it and straighten the wave. Erik was careful not to touch the skin, not wanting to leave a blister. “Come, I’ll walk you home. I will fare much better in the cold than you do in the heat.” Charles seemed to consider it for a moment before smiling gently and nodding, Erik’s hand still in his grasp even when he palm started to burn.

“That’d be lovely, Erik. Thank you.” He lead the way back to his home, a large castle of cool crystal nestled in a forest on a mountain. The further they traveled up the snowy slopes, the more Erik’s teeth started to chatter, and Charles only smiled and handed over his cardigan. His hair had started to freeze into it’s usual pristine waves, hand cooling in Erik’s until the burning ceased. Erik wasn’t entirely pleased that he was getting frostbite, but he could stand it as long as Charles still had hold of his hand.

Once they reached the snow covered lawn of the palace, Charles turned to face Erik with a toothy smile, cheeks rosy with cold. Everything glittered around them, Erik’s light casting off of himself and onto the castle to display a rainbow of colors onto the snow. He was in awe as Charles chuckled, beautiful in his element.

“My friend, there is no such thing as winter without summer, or cold without heat. If there were not one, there wouldn’t be a name for the other. We would have no reason to marvel in the wonders of sun or snow if we didn’t have each other, and even though we are very different, there is no reason we can’t work together.” He laced their fingers together, moving close enough to Erik to bask in the gentle heat he started to put off in his bashfulness. “We work so well together in the spring and fall, you know. Those are my favorite times of year, even more so than in the winter. Do you know why, Erik?”

“No. I haven’t a clue,” he responded, keeping his eyes to the ground as his cheeks burned hotter than ever. The approaching cold drew nearer, Charles nearly in his face now. 

“Because that’s when I get to see you the most. When I’m too excited and make things too cold for the new born animals to come out, you warm the air so that I can see them.”

“I do not.” Charles laughed again, proving the exact reason why Erik would never admit that he was right.

“And when you become unforgiving and attempt to scorch the earth with your heat waves, I try to send a gentle breeze of relief. We make sure to keep one another in balance, you see?” He dared to rest his forehead against Erik’s at this point, jumping at the heat and watching the steam rise from between them. “We’re meant to be, you and I.”

There was a moment of hesitation from Erik, standing very still and trying to keep cool to prevent from harming Charles with his heat, yet shivering from the intensity of the cold surrounding him. In that moment, however, heat nor cold mattered to him, as Charles had just declared that he wanted them to be together. It was almost perfect, like a hot summer day on the beach, save for the lack of sun warmed water.

Erik made sure to fix the lack of water by sealing his lips to Charles’s, cold on hot enough to make a warm steam between them. Breathing it in quenched a thirst he wasn’t aware he’d had, and upon breaking the kiss he couldn’t help but to crack a smile at the way the heat had reddened the Snow Miser’s lips, leaving them tender and soft. Minutes passed before Charles was able to clear his throat and mind enough to speak, his voice a little rough as if Erik’s smoke had made it’s way into him. Erik wouldn’t have been surprised by that.

“You will return when the season’s over, right?”

“Yes. I have to, don’t I? After all, is there anyone else around that could do the Heat Miser’s job? I doubt there’s anyone else around who knows exactly how to make you melt.” Charles went pink at that this time, and Erik broke out into yet another predatory smile.

“I was rather hoping you could give me a proper demonstration of how that might work…”

**Author's Note:**

> Wichita, Kansas experienced a freak heat spike in the summer of 2011. The temperature went from 85 to 102 F (30 to 39 C) in the span of twenty minutes. Of course, this was in the middle of the night and far too warm for poor Charles, so he probably wouldn't have been aware of it anyhow.


End file.
